


Tony Stark (Honorary Rhodes)

by GoringWriting



Series: Mama Rhodes is Here to Kick Ass and Take Names [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: What happens when Rhodey's mom gets a chance to get some revenge for what they did to her precious sons.





	Tony Stark (Honorary Rhodes)

Roberta Rhodes is a woman who doesn't back down from a challenge. She has never cowered in her life. When the Invasion happened she sat comfortably in her apartment daring one of them to come into her apartment. When Ultron zoomed past her during his escape she didn't even flinch. 

And when her son brought home a scrawny little fifteen year old from college for Thanksgiving she set her mind to raising that boy.

Tony Stark soon became like a second son to her. Her brother Joshua used to say that Tony was resembling her more and more each and every day. 

Then Maria Stark died and Tony suddenly had all this responsibility and he was struggling. Helping Tony through all those years was a challenge but she was up to it.

When Tony went missing she and Pepper were the ones calling the people in charge of the search. Making sure they were doing everything possible to find him. When he came back she made sure he had plenty of support. Even if she couldn't be there with him at the time she video called him every day.

When she found out about Iron Man she was proud and scared but she did nothing but support him.

After Loki she talked him through what he had seen tried to help him. After Ultron she talked him through what The Witch had done. 

After the events of the so called Civil War she wasn't upset. Yes one of her sons was paralyzed and the other had several broken ribs, a collapsed lung, and had needed to have a kidney removed. But she didn't shed a single tear. She knew they would pull through. Stubbornness was another trait of hers that they had inherited from her. So, she wasn't sad during the months they were in the hospital, she was pissed.

While she watched her boys tease each other she fought down the urge to go to Wakanda, yes she knows they're there. Where else would they be, and smack some sense into them. It took Tony and James a total of ten hours and forty-five minutes to talk her out of it.

She finally agreed but only because she was biding her time. She had Pepper gather every piece of evidence available on the rogue Avengers. 

She doesn't know a lot about superheroes, but she does know people, so she knows that eventually they will be able to come back. 

When they do, she'll be ready. Terrence, her late husband, always said that she was the last person anyone would ever want to piss off. 

It's time the Rogues find out why.

It comes as no surprise to Roberta that the Rogues get pardoned, or that they're allowed to be heroes again. But she's never given up in her life.

First comes the release of every record pertaining to Rogers’ army career, or in this case the lack there of. Captain Fraud is the popular headlines for the next week.

Next comes Romanov. Roberta had wanted to slap her after what happened during Tony's evaluation for the Avengers. It had taken Rhodey months to talk her down.

So, thanks to the data dump from a while ago, Roberta has access to all of her records. Roberta smiles gleefully as she releases every mission Romanov was part of. Not all of them for noble causes. Her headlines read Bloody Black Widow. Not exactly creative but it gets the point across.

The next step she takes is to reveal that Rogers and Romanov were the ones who dumped the data and the helicarriers on DC. She even enlists Laura Barton, who's now going by her maiden name while Roberta helps with her divorce. Laura sits down with a talk show host and goes over about the attack on her home by one of her ex-husband’s mission targets. Laura goes into how the police told her about the data dump and how she was lucky that Tony had gotten her out in time.

Other families hadn't been so lucky.

The headlines read Captain Fraud and Bloody Black Widow Endanger Innocent Women and Children.

Wanda was much more fun. First Roberta reveals the interview HYDRA did with her and her brother when they volunteered. Then records of all the people she hurt willingly under HYDRA’s command along with proof that it was a fake Stark missile that killed her parents. Next she uses Vision and some Stark tech to reveal what she showed Tony.

Scarlet Bitch becomes the new name she's referred to in private circles. But stories of her deeds fill the papers. 

The last and the most difficult piece of information for her to reveal is the video of Tony, Rogers, and Barnes in that bunker. She and Pepper had been sobbing by the end.

Once the video gets out people start calling Rogers an accomplice after the fact to murder and calls for Barnes to be tried and sent to prison. When Tony finds out he offers the entire SI legal team to Barnes. Roberta smiles. That's the Tony Stark she raised. Kind, caring, selfless and understanding. When he asks her to leave Barnes and Lang alone she happily agrees.

Lang didn't do anything too extreme to Tony and she doesn't want to jeopardize his relationship with his daughter.

She also doesn't have much dirt on Wilson. The reason her son, her sweet kind James, is in an exoskeleton of Tony's design. Vision had apologized over and over again, but she had seen the footage. She knows that it wasn't his fault. So, not only had she forgiven him but she also invited him to Thanksgiving, like her son had done for his creator all those years before.

She decided on a little legal revenge in Wilson's case. She contacts a friend that works as a military lawyer and has the process for a Court Marshall started. She's not familiar with military law but striking a superior officer must be grounds for something.

So, it's with great pride that she heads towards the Rogues. Wilson is standing right next to Rogers but he looks conflicted. It's clear that they have all found out about each other's secrets. Barton's eyes are red rimmed. He must have gotten the divorce papers. 

She doesn't look at them as she passes by but Wilson grunts as she wheels over his foot. She doesn't look at him. She doesn't even acknowledge that she hurt him and she doesn't apologize.

The week after she invokes the birthday present she had gotten from Tony when he was twenty-one. He had offered any SI owned property she wants. 

So, she becomes the new owner of Avengers Compound. When she, Tony, Pepper, and James head into the compound she is grinning ear to ear.

Wilson looks like he recognizes her but stays silent. 

“Tony please, we're begging. Call Pepper off. She's ruining our lives here,” Rogers says.

“Having your lives ruined seems preferable to losing them. Like Tony almost did. Also, Pepper had nothing to do with anything that has happened to you. It was all my doing. The only say Tony had was in be not going anything horrible to Barnes and Lang. Because he still has a heart after you smashed his chest in Rogers.”

“And who are you?” Barton asks.

“I am the new owner of this compound and your new landlord. I will expect this month’s rent at the end of next week,” Roberta says.

“But this is our home,” Wanda says.

“It was also Tony's and you made him feel unsafe in it. I'm just returning the favor. Oh and failure to pay will result in a meeting with my lovely new real estate lawyer. Who I believe some of you have met,” she says as her lawyer comes up behind her.

“Laura?” Barton says.

“Agent Barton. I represent Ms. Rhodes’ real estate interests. Should any of you fail to make your rent payments you will be evicted,” Laura says and leaves and Barton watches her go looking heartbroken.

“Ms. Rhodes? Are you related to Rhodey?” Sam asks.

“It's Rhodes to you. Only Bruce and Tony get to call me Rhodey,” James says and Roberta smiles.

“Yes. I'm his mother. I also consider Tony Stark to be my son as well. So let me tell you all something. If you ever pull something like this again you will wish to God that you were dead. You also better thank your lucky stars that when Tony offered me an exoskeleton when he was seventeen I turned him down. Because that is the only thing preventing me from getting out of this chair and kicking your sorry asses back to Wakanda. If you hurt either one of my sons again I will make Tony build one and you won't know a days rest because I will be there. Do I make myself clear?”

There's a chorus of yes ma'ams from the assembled fugitives and Roberta smiles proud of herself. She turns to her two boys and they are grinning at her, Tony looks like he's about to cry so she takes his hand.

“Come on boys. I'm excited to meet my honorary grandsons Peter and Harley,” she says and they follow her out.

Before he leaves Rhodey turns to the ex-Avengers and says, “if you think she was bad this time wait and see what happens if you screw up again. She's been looking for a reason to use her wood chipper,” Rhodey says than jogs to catch up to his family.

Roberta Rhodes may look helpless but she is a force to be reckoned with if you hurt her family. 

The rogues learned that the hard way.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on Tumblr


End file.
